hustlespacefandomcom-20200215-history
Micro-Mall
'''Overview''' A micro-mall is a small-format store that display and sell products from various vendors. The micro-mall products are usually displayed in small cube shaped displays and usually maintained by the vendor. In some cases, the micro-mall unit display is designed and maintaned by the vendor or the micro-mall operator may take over the display for consistency in design and presentation. '''Financial''' Revenue is generated primarily by charging vendors a recurring fee (monthly/quarterly) for a micro-mall display and commission on the sale of the item. The rental rates of a display space can vary based on the location of the display and the size of the display. '''Legal and Compliance''' '''Location and Facilities''' Micro-Malls would work best in high traffic areas among transient commuters. Airport terminals, train terminals, subway stations. Retail zones that accomodate small format stores may also be an idea location such as boutiques or town square format. Hospitality areas such as conference centers, hospital shop or hotel lobbies can also accommodate micro-mall locations. The store layout of a micro-mall usually consist of a floor to ceiling array of cubes or shelving to hold the item for sale. The layout should have enough room for people to walk around while maximizing the wall space for as many vendors to lease space to maximize revenue potential. '''Equipment''' '''Cube-Based Display Unit with Light Setup.''' Established along the wall for customers to browse, take pictures and gather information on how to order. Customers can take a number, scan a QR code to add to a mobile shopping cart or request a sales person to retrieve the item. In addition, a lock/key mechanism may be required for vendors who setup their own display to come in. '''Focal Point Display Unit.''' These are centerpiece display units that feature premium products and more elaborate displays and usually higher visibility (for a premium lease rate). '''Point of Sale Terminal.''' The point of sale handles the transaction of paying for the item if on hand. It may be possible to use m-commerce where the item is ordered and drop-shipped to the customer address, conducting the transaction from their mobile device. '''Inventory Tracking.''' If items are physically held in stockroom, a tracking system allows vendors to know when their item has sold, how frequent are the sales and when they should replenish inventory. This could be managed using open source software. '''QR Code Labels. '''QR codes allow customers to be redirected to a web site on their mobile device to find more information or conduct transactions. '''Web Site.''' The web site can provide more information about the product on display or engage in the fulfillment transaction of shipping it. In some cases, the vendor can edit their own information from the web site and manage the presenation display. '''Roles''' '''Manager.''' Show vendors available "vacancies" for rent, handle lease agreement, process customer service requests. In addition, open and close the store and perform recordkeeping duties. '''Cashier.''' Perform the transaction with a point of sale equipment. '''Fulfillment Specialist.''' Go to the inventory area and retrieve an item that was requested to conduct the transaction. '''Technology Consultant.''' Manage the web site and other internet aspects such as setting up QR codes, social networkings and online marketing campaigns. '''Launch Strategy''' '''Day to Day Operation''' '''Growth Strategy'''